Il doit être le meilleur
by yasmalfoyseeker
Summary: One-shot. L'histoire de Drago Malefoy au fil de ses années à Poudlard.


**Après une longue absence, je me remets (enfin) à l'écriture. Et j'ai décidé de commencer par publier ce one-shot qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment. J'écris aussi la suite de mes fics, pour ceux qui les lisent.**

**Sinon, c'est la première fois que je publie un one-shot. Je ne sais pas du tout s'il est trop long, ni même s'il est intéressant mais je suis plutôt fière du résultat final. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, positif ou négatif ! Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'est sa première année à Poudlard, et il doit être le meilleur. Il est un Malefoy. Les Malefoy sont toujours les meilleurs. C'est ce que lui a répété son père durant toute son enfance. Mais il sait, il sait qu'il se montrera digne d'appartenir à cette famille, il a promis à son père. Il ne le décevra pas. Il se promène dans le train et la voit, dans un compartiment, avec ses cheveux broussailleux et ses yeux noisettes pétillants, elle a l'air de réciter quelque chose que les autres trouvent visiblement barbant. Il s'approche et l'entend leur expliquer un chapitre de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, il n'est donc pas le seul à l'avoir lu en entier. Elle a l'air de savoir de quoi elle parle, il espère qu'elle sera à Serpentard aussi, elle l'aidera à remporter la coupe des Maisons. Il fouille sa mémoire en vain, il ne l'a jamais vue dans les réceptions des familles de sang pur.

« Granger, Hermione ». Il n'a jamais entendu ce nom auparavant. Gryffondor. C'est du gâchis, cet idiot de choixpeau ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, avec un tel potentiel elle n'a rien à faire avec ces abrutis de Gryffondor.

Il la croise tous les jours, en compagnie de Saint-Potter et de l'autre Weasley, ils ont l'air tellement proche, et lui, il a Crabbe et Goyle qui savent à peine écrire leur nom.

Ils sont dans la forêt interdite, ils sont en retenue. Il n'est pas fier de ce qu'il a fait. Il est content qu'ils aient perdu des points, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il écoperait d'une retenue lui aussi. Il la regarde, déterminée et courageuse malgré son jeune âge, elle mériterait d'être une sang pur, c'est vraiment dommage.

C'est sa deuxième année à Poudlard, et il lui en veut. Il a passé l'été à se faire gronder, son père était indigné qu'une « sang de bourbe » ait réussi à le dépasser. Il avait passé un été horrible par sa faute, mais au moment ou il la voit dans la librairie, feuilletant des livres, sa colère contre elle retomba immédiatement, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. A chaque fois qu'il la voit, il perd ses moyens. Il feint le mépris, pour elle et ses acolytes, qu'il déteste réellement eux par contre, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. « Sang de bourbe ! » qu'il lui crie, il n'a jamais autant regretté d'insulter quelqu'un, mais la vision de Weasley crachant des limaces lui fait bien vite oublier tout cela, même son regard blessé en entendant une insulte qu'elle ne comprenait même pas.

« Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde ». Il lit le message à haute voix, et sent son cœur se contracter douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il la regarde, mais elle ne semble pas comprendre la gravité de la situation. Prenant son air le plus méprisant, il dit avec un sourire en coin « ça veut dire les sang-de-bourbe », espérant qu'elle comprendra et se tiendra à carreau. Son sang est peut être impur, mais elle ne mérite pas un tel sort. Le regard dégoûté de Potter n'a aucun effet sur lui, il est juste soulagé de voir le visage d'Hermione se fermer. Elle a donc compris. La peur qui l'enserre peut enfin partir et le laisser respirer.

Elle est pétrifiée. Elle est la nouvelle victime du monstre de la Chambre des Secrets. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il déteste les sangs purs et leur dogme raciste qui fait d'elle une ennemie. Il est sorti de son dortoir à 1h du matin, a arpenté les couloirs du château comme un Inferi. Une fois à l'infirmerie, il s'est dirigé vers le lit où elle est étendue et s'est installé dans la chaise à côté. Il a pris sa main et a passé toute l'heure à ses côtés. Il a répété ces actions toutes les nuits qu'elle a passé à l'infirmerie. Personne n'est au courant à part Madame Pomfresh qui l'a surpris un soir, heureusement qu'elle a promis de garder le secret. Il ne veut même pas imaginer ce que les gens diraient s'ils découvrent cela. Ou son père. Même si une voix dans sa tête murmure « et alors ? »

C'est sa troisième année à Poudlard, et Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban. Son oncle est un criminel recherché par tout le pays. Evidemment, personne ne sait que Black est son oncle. Sa mère refuse d'en parler, sans surprise. Mais lui a un mauvais pressentiment. Il connait l'histoire de Black, son père a pris le temps de tout lui raconter. Et, parce que l'univers a un horrible sens de l'humour, l'histoire tournait autour de Potter. Et, parce que c'est chaque fois la même chose, il a le pressentiment qu'Hermione se retrouvera embarquée dans une autre aventure qui mettra sa vie en danger.

Des détraqueurs sont suffisants pour faire tomber Potter dans les pommes, intéressant. Il utilisera cela à bon escient. Pourquoi le regarde-t-elle comme ça ? Ce n'est qu'une innocente blague, ce n'est pas de sa faute si Potty est si susceptible.

Il est allongé dans son lit d'infirmerie, appréciant le silence. Pomfresh a enfin réussi à se débarrasser de Parkinson, cette fille est trop bavarde pour son bien. Il refuse cependant de s'endormir, espérant qu'Hermione viendra le voir comme il l'a fait l'année précédente. Après tout, la sale bête a failli le tuer, il mérite bien une visite. Mais elle n'est jamais venue. Il a attendu toute la nuit.

Elle l'a giflé. Devant tout le monde. Enfin, les deux abrutis et quelques Serpentards. Tout le monde quoi. Elle l'a giflé. Pourquoi n'est-il pas énervé ? Pourquoi ne lui a-t-il pas jeté un sort ? Ah oui, parce qu'elle a sorti sa baguette aussi, et qu'il a peur de ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire. Après tout, elle est brillante, il faut l'avouer. Mais elle l'a giflé. L'abruti, il s'est laissé faire par une sorcière. Une exceptionnelle sorcière, certes. Mais son père va le tuer.

Une histoire de rat, d'hypogriffe et de loup-garou. C'est tout ce qu'il a pu tirer de Rogue. Son parrain est d'une sacrée mauvaise humeur et refuse de lui dire quoi que ce soit de consistant. Il marmonne des mots incohérents. La seule phrase complète concerne Lupin, mais c'est inutile. Il sait déjà que son professeur est un loup-garou, il le sait depuis le fameux devoir que Rogue lui-même leur a donné, il s'est même étonné que personne d'autre ne l'ait compris. Il essaie de poser d'autres questions, mais Rogue refuse de parler à présent, même ses marmonnements incompréhensibles à propos « d'ordre de Merlin » et « foutu chien » ont cessé. Il soupire, au moins elle est vivante.

C'est l'été avant sa quatrième année à Poudlard, et la coupe du monde de Quidditch est organisée en Angleterre. Son père le présente au Premier Ministre. Ils discutent, et Fudge est probablement en train de lui poser des questions. Mais son regard l'a repérée. Elle monte les escaliers avec la famille Weasley et Potter, et porte des multiplettes autour de son cou. Ses joues arborent les couleurs de l'Irlande, que ses amis lui ont sûrement fait porter de force. Il est sûr qu'elle ne donnerait pas deux noises pour assister à ce match volontairement, elle préférerait sûrement passer la soirée dans une bibliothèque. Cette idée le fait sourire, et ses pensée le distraient tellement qu'il rate tout le spectacle précédant le match que les mascottes donnent. Tiens, que fait son père avec sa robe de sorcier déboutonnée ? Et pourquoi sa mère à l'air si énervée ?

Lucius quitte la tente, une cagoule roulée en boule dans les bras. « Ne sors surtout pas de cette tente, reste avec ta mère » qu'il lui dit. Mais il connait la signification de cette cagoule. Il sait qui son père compte rejoindre. Et il doit la prévenir, coûte que coûte. Il attend un moment d'inattention de sa mère et se faufile hors de la tente. C'est un foutu massacre, un incendie, des gens qui courent partout, la panique générale. Mais il garde son calme, il le faut. Un cri strident lui glace le sang, et en se retournant, le spectacle qui lui fait face lui donne une violente envie de vomir. La famille moldue qu'il avait vue tout à l'heure, au grand complet, dans les détourne son regard et repère enfin le fameux trio. « Granger, je te signale qu'ils sont décidés à s'en prendre aux moldus ». il espèr de tout cœur qu'elle ne fasse pas sa Gryffndor et aille se cacher. Les deux autres abrutis continuent à le provoquer. « Tu ferais mieux d'aller te cacher ». Après un dernier regard, elle finit par tirer ses deux acolytes et s'éloigner. Enfin, il peut respirer.

Potter participe au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Bien évidemment. Mais il se promet que s'il traîne Hermione dans cette histoire, il le tuera lui-même.

Elle a arrangé ses dents. Son sourire est encore plus joli maintenant. Il est soulagé, il se serait détesté s'il lui avait causé des dommages permanents. Foutu Potter.

Elle est magnifique pendant le bal. Il a passé toute la soirée à la regarder, en essayant d'ignorer Parkinson. Cette peste est toujours aussi bavarde. En sortant de la grande salle, il la remarque sur les marches en pleurs, et il ne peut résister. « On ne termine pas la soirée en larmes Granger, pas qu'on quand on a investi autant d'efforts ». Elle lève ses yeux remplis de larmes vers lui et le scrute un moment. « Pas de sang de bourbe ou autre insulte joyeusement colorée Malefoy ? ». « Pas ce soir, non » lui répond-il. Il lui tend la main, et, étonnamment, elle l'accepte et se remet sur ses pieds. Il ne la relâche pas sur le champ. Sa main est douce dans la sienne, et son regard intense. « Viktor Krum est très chanceux ». Il la relâche très soudainement tourne les talons. Il quotte le hall à toute vitesse et n'a pas le temps de remarquer que ses larmes ont complètement séché et qu'elle sourit à présent.

Dumbledore a officiellement perdu la tête. Sous l'eau pendant une heure ? Il veut la tuer ? Quand ce n'est pas Potter qui la met en danger, c'est Krum. Très bien, il tuera le bulgare aussi. Un de plus, un de moins, quelle différence ? Tant qu'elle reste vivante. Foutu Dumbledore. Foutu Krum. Foutu tournoi. Et foutue Granger qui ne pouvait pas s'éloigner du danger plus de cinq minutes. Et foutu cœur qui refusait de battre normalement.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour. Diggory est mort. Le premier d'une longue liste de nés moldus, il en était sûr. Et il prie de tout cœur qu'Hermione Granger ne viendra pas allonger cette liste.

C'est sa cinquième année à Poudlard, et son père a été absent tout l'été. Il était toujours en « réunion », et les larmes de sa mère suffisent pour lui prouver de quel genre de réunion il s'agit. Les articles concernant la santé mentale de Potter se multiplient, et il le plaindrait presque. Presque.

Cette vieille harpie d'Ombrage est de plus en plus folle. Brigade Inquisitoriale… la blague du siècle. Mais il ne pouvait pas refuser de rejoindre, alors le voilà à poursuivre des idiots de Gryffondor dans les couloirs. Il espère qu'il n'attrapera pas Hermione.

Ils ont attrapé Potter et ses amis dans le bureau de la vieille harpie. Stupides, touts stupides. De tous les bureaux existant à Poudlard, il fallait qu'ils choisissent celui d'Ombrage. Stupides. Et maintenant la harpie malmène Hermione. Et à présent Hermione la mène vers la Forêt Interdite. Cette fille connaissait-elle le mot « prudence » ?

Son père est en prison. Sa mère pleure continuellement maintenant. Et il déteste Potter, plus qu'avant. Et il se déteste de penser à elle dans un moment pareil. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a demandé à le voir. Il n'a jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie.

C'est sa sixième année à Poudlard, et il la commence avec un horrible tatouage à l'avant-bras et une mission à accomplir. « C'est un honneur Drago, le Seigneur des Ténèbres te fait confiance » lui a dit sa tante Bellatrix. Mais il n'est pas stupide. Il sait très bien que c'est un moyen de punir la famille Malefoy, puisque le patriarche est caché à Azkaban. Il ne peut pas échouer. S'il échoue, sa mère le paiera de sa vie. Et il ne peut pas perdre sa mère. Il tuera s'il le faut, mais, foi de Malefoy, sa mère ne mourra pas.

Cela fait trois mois, et tous ses essais on échoué. L'Armoire n'est toujours pas fixée. Et il reçoit de plus en plus de lettres demandant où il en est. Il se sent mourir, doucement mais sûrement. Et toutes les nuits, il rêve qu'il enfourche son balai et s'envole loin de ce foutu pays et cette foutue guerre dont il ne veut pas faire partie. Mais à chaque fois, il se réveille et se rappelle des conséquences qu'un tel acte aura. Et il se remet au travail.

Il est à présent dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, il a enfin réussi à se débarrasser de Mimi Geignarde. Il voulait juste un moment de paix. Des pas se font entendre derrière lui. Il se retourne et trouve Hermione Granger qui l'observe d'un air curieux. Son regard descend lentement vers son bras gauche. « Retrousse ta manche, Malefoy ». Il obéit sans un mot. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il a besoin que quelqu'un sache. Il a besoin qu'elle sache. La marque des Ténèbres noire contraste avec sa peau. Elle ferme les yeux d'un air douloureux. « C'est donc vrai ». Il replace sa manche. « Pourquoi ? » lui demande-t-elle. « Je n'avais pas le choix ». Ses mots semblent vides, sa voix est vide, il est vidé de toute énergie. « On a toujours le choix ». Il éclate de rire devant son optimisme typiquement gryffondorien. « Tu as raison, j'avais un choix. Soit je le rejoins, soit ma mère meurt. Tiens, maintenant que j'y repense, j'aurais peut-être du la laisser mourir et satisfaire tes principes ». Sa réplique est plus agressive qu'il ne le voulait. Elle baisse la tête et semble éviter son regard. Il lui tourne le dos et reprend son observation du robinet. « Promets-moi que tu ne tueras personne ». Il lève la tête et croise son regard dans la réflexion du miroir. « Promis ».

Il a réussi. Il a désarmé Dumbledore. Il le tient à sa merci. « Promis. » Deux simples mots et sa famille sera hors de danger. « Promis ». Deux simples mots. « Promis ». Il n'a pas le choix. « Promis ». Il baisse sa baguette. « Promis ». Il tiendra sa promesse. Rogue apparaît soudainement à son côté, accompagné de Bellatrix et d'autres mangemorts. Rogue tue Dumbledore, puis le tire et se met à courir. Tout se passe très vite. Il lui semble qu'ils croisent Potter en route. Et d'autres personnes qu'il ne reconnait pas. Il suit Rogue machinalement. Il ne peut se débarrasser de l'image de Dumbledore tombant dans le vide.

C'est sa septième année à Poudlard, et de loin la pire. Parce qu'elle n'est pas là. Parce que son psychopathe de maître a fait écrire une loi qui fait d'elle une personne recherchée par le ministère.

La Grande Bataille est finie. Potter a gagné. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort. Il peut reprendre sa vie. Mais surtout, surtout, elle a survécu.

Il refait sa septième année à Poudlard. Il doit être le meilleur. C'est ce que son père a toujours répété. Mais il sait qu'il ne l'est pas, et ne le sera jamais. Hermione Granger est la meilleure. Et ça ne le dérange pas.


End file.
